


A Beautiful Sunflower That Pretends

by kopi_luwak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, M/M, cheats, fake smiles, fake tears, kepura-puraan, perselingkuhan (?), pretends, slight!romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise berpura-pura dalam banyak hal, dan semua orang mengatakan perasaan seriusnya adalah candaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Sunflower That Pretends

**Author's Note:**

> Halo saya comeback #siapaluh #dibuang  
> Saya suka sekali sama Kikuro jadi saya ingin bikin fanficnya /ga  
> tragedi, walau mungkin ga bisa dibilang tragedi. (Kise setengah maso kali ya ditolak Kuroko mulu tapi ga nyerah #GAGITUWOY)  
> Enjoy >

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya author-samanya, kalau punya saya sih canonnya bakalan jadi Kikuro >_,<

* * *

I.

Kise Ryouta tak pernah mengerti dulunya, mengapa orang (yang terlihat, atau sebenarnya memang) lemah dan seperti hantu (karena hawa keberadaannya) seperti Kuroko menjadi instrukturnya dalam tim basket Teikou di tim pertama, 

dan ketika Kise mengetahui alasannya (dan basketnya Kuroko), Kise berubah mengaguminya sampai -nyaris- ke dalam titik _terobsesi_ , dan sebagaimana ia menolak Kuroko habis-habisan dulu,

karma memeluknya, tertawa lebar-lebar,

Kuroko selalu 'menolaknya' dengan wajah datarnya.

Kise selalu mengeluarkan air mata komikal -berpura-pura dramatis, yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Kasamatsu dan (mungkin) konyol oleh Kuroko.

Kemudian Kise tertawa, mendekati Kuroko seperti biasa.

* * *

II.

Kise punya segalanya: pekerjaan, otak cerdas, basketnya, fans, dan tatapan iri orang lain terhadapnya.

Tetapi ia ingin Kuroko,

ia ingin memeluknya, berkata bahwa Kise mencintainya, mencintainya, mencintainya dan  _mencintainya-_

-memastikan bahwa Kuroko adalah miliknya.

Kise berkata secara sangat-sangat implisit (hingga tak ada yang menyadari) bahwa ia menyukai Kuroko,

seperti biasa,

Kuroko menolaknya.

Dia akan berpura-pura dramatis dengan air mata komikalnya, kemudian tertawa lagi,

tapi hatinya benar-benar perih.

* * *

III.

Kise adalah matahari.

Dia bersinar terang di siang hari, memberikan kegunaan untuk semuanya, indah saat mulai naik dari timur, bercahaya kuat saat berada diatas kepala, dipuji-puji saat turun di ufuk barat. Namun dia bukan apa-apa di malam hari.

Kuroko adalah bayangan.

Bersembunyi dari balik cahaya, memperindah cahaya. Menonjolkan dan menguatkan cahaya dan memperhilang dirinya sendiri, membuat ia makin tak terlihat. 

Kise selalu ingin menjadi cahaya untuk Kuroko, namun nyata-nyatanya Aomine yang memilikinya. Saat ia pikir ia mungkin memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi cahaya untuk Kuroko, nyata-nyatanya Kuroko pergi ke sekolah yang baru saja dibentuk, bukan sekolah kuat, dan kembali dengan sebuah cahaya baru yang berpotensi tak kalah dengan Aomine, walau tak seterang Aomine.

Kise pernah meminta Kuroko untuk bergabung dengannya, dan Kuroko -dengan sopan- menolaknya.

Kise juga pernah bilang kalau ia menangis ketika Kuroko menolaknya.

Ia tahu semua orang akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah candaan,

namun Kise berkata jujur.

Orang-orang menertawainya, dan ia akan (pura-pura) ikut tertawa.

* * *

IV.

Suatu musim gugur, Kise meminta Kuroko untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Kise berkata dengan serius, dan ia siap dengan kemungkinan bahwa Kuroko akan menganggapnya sebagai candaan-

-tapi ternyata tidak.

Kuroko tersenyum, berkata, "Ya."

Kise menahan diri untuk berteriak-teriak, nyatanya Kise melakukannya di apartemennya.

Ia merasa benar-benar..

.. bahagia.

* * *

V.

_Jika kamu berharap terlalu tinggi, maka harapanmu akan menjatuhkanmu dengan keras._

Sakit sekali rasanya ketika ia mengetahui Kuroko tak benar-benar menyukainya seperti ia menyukai Kuroko.

Tetapi di depan lingkar orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, mereka akan bertingkah seperti bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

Kise selalu memeluk Kuroko di tempat-tempat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua, berbisik dengan senyuman, "Kurokocchi, aku menyukaimu, menyukaimu.." dengan sungguh-sungguh,

dan Kuroko selalu membalas, "Saya tahu, Kise-kun."

Tidak pernah dengan kata yang sama.

Kise tetap tersenyum hari itu, sesudahnya, sesudahnya, sesudahnya lagi,

kemudian ia takkan bisa tidur pada malam hari, menumpahkan semua.

* * *

VI.

Kise melihat Kuroko memeluk Satsuki, mendengar kata "Aku menyukaimu" dari Kuroko,

dan sayangnya itu bukan untuknya.

Memang, tak seharusnya Kuroko bermain di belakangnya walaupun Kuroko tak menyukainya seperti ia menyukai Kuroko, karena mereka tetaplah-

tapi tak ada rasa marah, tak ada kecewa, hanya  _kesedihan_.

Ia menjauh.

(dengan senyuman palsu).

* * *

VII.

"Maafkan saya, Kise-kun." Kuroko berdiri di depan sebuah nisan, ada jejak air mata di wajah tenangnya.

Terpaku.

"Maafkan saya.."

Kise tak pernah tahu kalau Kuroko tetap peduli padanya, tetap menyayanginya, meskipun bukan seperti perasaan Kise padanya.

_Kise Ryota_

_Lahir: 18 Juni xxxx_

_Wafat: 9 Maret xxxx_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sememaso!Kise :lol  
> apaan sih, ini mah ancur ;_;  
> btw thanks for reading!


End file.
